


Obi-Red-Squirrel-Wan 松鼠小旺

by banmiao2018



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen, Talking Animals
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 17:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banmiao2018/pseuds/banmiao2018
Summary: A long time ago in a forest far far way, animals, birds, snakes and other creatures leave together. Anakin doesn't know which category he belongs to. 很久很久以前，在一片遥远的森林里，居住着哺乳动物、鸟类和爬行类，安纳金不知道他是哪种动物。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Posted somewhere else in May 2017. Keep it here just in case.

\-- 松鼠小旺 --

00  
很久很久以前在一个遥远的山谷里有一大片森林，一条河从山谷间流过，有时弯成S形，有时弯成W形，长年住在河边的龟老说这是因为这条河给大家提供食物，SW代表食物。但河对岸的老厄说明明是S形和M形，动物们问他那代表了什么，老厄摇着三角形的脑袋叹气说：“说了你们也不懂，你们这些文盲。”

01  
某天老金趴在树枝上晒太阳，听头顶上两只松鼠叽叽喳喳闲聊。老金不吃松鼠，平时也不听松鼠聊天，不过今天松鼠们的话题是他，所以他觉得不妨尽尽猫科动物的义务给予一些好奇。  
“你看你看，他的皮毛多光滑啊！”  
老金觉得这只挺有眼光，嗓音也不错。  
“但他显然是猫科动物呀！”  
“他的尾巴，多么粗壮！”  
老金懒洋洋地勾起尾巴尖。  
“但他是猫科动物呀！”  
“他的爪子，厚厚的，软软的，毛茸茸的大爪子！”  
“但他还是猫科动物呀！他会吃掉你！”

02  
“他一定是狮子吧！”  
“他不群居呀，你个文盲！”  
“那他一定是老虎吧！”  
“他能爬上那么高的树不可能是老虎，你个文盲！”  
老金悄悄竖起耳朵，一直热情赞美他的那只有眼光的松鼠像是在努力思考，老金觉得几乎能听见他的小脑袋里面脑细胞高速运转的声音。  
“啊我知道了！他一定是那种独特的，”  
老金站起来伸展四肢。  
“稀少的，”  
老金弓起背抻懒腰。  
“ 传说中的，”  
老金打了个潇洒的哈欠。  
“ 兔狲！”

03  
“你见过兔狲吗？”  
摇头，眨眼。  
“知道兔狲长什么样吗？”  
摇头，蓬蓬的大尾巴偷偷绕到身体前面。  
“怎么突然变哑巴了？”  
从嘴里掏出橡子，讨好地举起。  
“好吃吗？”  
奋力点头。  
老金觉得这小家伙是个傻子，转身走开，忽然蛋蛋一沉。

04  
“松开。”  
沉默。  
“松开！”  
还是沉默。  
老金往下跳，希望跳来跳去就能甩掉蛋蛋上的不速之客，未果，只好往河边走，他要把小傻子泡进河里，看他松不松手。  
棕熊贝奥看见他，问他：“你的尾巴怎么了？为什么不像平时那样摇摆？”  
老金回答说：“因为我遇见了一只傻松鼠。”  
贝奥说：“他是不是有一对大大亮亮的圆眼睛？他一看见我靠近就往我头上扔松塔，都是吃空了的松塔，他才不傻呢。”  
老金继续往前走，白鸽帕美看见他，问他：“你的后腿怎么了？为什么你走路的姿势不像平时那样优雅？”  
老金回答说：“因为我遇见了一只傻松鼠。”  
帕美说：“他是不是有两只灵活的小爪子？不论松子橡子他一拿起来就知道是满是空，他才不傻呢。”  
老金继续往前走，最最智慧的龟老看见他，问他：“怎么了你的蛋蛋？比正常体积大，看起来。”  
老金回答说：“因为我遇见了一只傻松鼠，我要把他泡进河水里。”  
龟老拿起脚边的小树枝戳了戳松鼠，说：“吃那个东西，你不能。”  
“不能吃？”  
“不能。”  
松鼠悻悻地松开，“难道不是毛栗子吗？”

05  
老金谢过龟老，龟老给他们互相介绍。  
“松鼠小旺，猫科动物老金是，但金猫他不是。”  
“老金是猫但不是金猫？”  
“猫他不是。”  
“呃？您老刚刚说他是。”  
“金猫他也不是。”  
“啥？”  
“金刚他是。”  
老金开始有些可怜小旺，他再次谢过龟老，然后带着小旺回森林。  
“我是云豹，名叫金刚，你可以叫我金叔。”  
小旺恍然大悟， “我就知道！我又不是文盲，我知道金刚是大猩猩。”

06  
“我的名字，是，金刚。”  
空气忽然安静得有些尴尬。  
老金开启下一话题：“棕熊贝奥和白鸽帕美都认识你，你们是怎么认识的？”  
“有时候帕美想吃坚果，我就帮她咬开，我觉得她是好鸟。”  
“贝奥呢？听说你用松塔砸他的脑袋，他不是好熊吗？”  
小旺心想这是哪个文盲告的密，破坏他在老金心中的乖巧形象，但嘴上实话实说：“蜜蜂说他是小偷，我看见过他被蜜蜂追着疯跑。”

07  
老金眨眨眼说：“我们应该尊重自然规律，等你多了解贝奥一些就会明白。话说回来，你为什么觉得帕美是好鸟？”  
“因为树蛙加加，大家都觉得加加很笨，但是帕美对他还挺好的。”忽然小旺一拍脑袋， “你的名字是金刚，那加加写的那首歌唱的就是你吧？”

08  
老金停住脚步，他没听见过加加唱歌，更没听说过居然还有唱给自己的歌，他一直以为那是树蛙的正常叫声。  
他认识加加完全出于偶然。当时他在河边捉鱼，忽然一个黑影从石头滩上窜出来，被他一爪子拍飞，然后才发现那是住在河对岸的一条鳄鱼，当时鳄鱼无意中把加加摁在了石头上，所以从那以后加加就认定了老金是他的救命恩公。

09  
得知老金从没听过那首歌唱他的歌，小旺跳上一截树桩，放下橡子，两只小爪子叠在胸前，抖抖蓬松的大尾巴站直身体。  
看着他比身体还粗还长的尾巴，老金心里忽然生出一个念头。  
小旺深吸一口气，唱了起来。  
“呜喂~金刚，呜喂~金刚，你的花纹最漂亮~你最强，你最壮，你是森林之光~~之光~~”  
老金哭笑不得，甩甩尾巴转身就走，小旺捡起橡子追他，在他身后喊：“后面还有三段呢！”

10  
老金腿长走路快，小旺跳跳蹿蹿地跟着他，问他是不是觉得自己唱得不好听。  
“你唱得挺好，但是我非常确定和加加的叫声不一样。”  
听见老金夸自己唱得好，小旺得意地摇晃尾巴，“加加每次都用蛙语唱，唱的曲调都不一样，他说每次都是新的创作。”  
“我希望他创作些与我无关的。”  
“我觉得他的歌词写得挺对的，虽然确实太直白，不如雪山王子写的那么优美。”

11  
雪山王子是个笔名，作品深受动物们喜爱，连老厄都不敢说他是文盲。但是雪山王子非常低调，谁也不知道他的真实身份，也许最最睿智的龟老知道，但他从来不说。  
没过几天老金就发现小旺真的是雪山王子的忠实读者，每天都要给他朗诵诗歌，直到困得睁不开眼睛才上树回去睡觉。虽然老金也很喜欢诗歌，但是这样从早听到晚，吃饭的时候听，舔毛的时候听，甚至打盹的时候也要听，他觉得需要想个办法。  
其实小旺只不过想黏着老金，又怕老金嫌他文盲，所以抓住诗歌这个话题不放了。

12  
老金想了个办法，他约小旺一起去钓鱼，还叮嘱他钓鱼的时候得保持安静，不然会把鱼吓跑的。  
小旺很少去河边，他想让老金留在树林里，于是老金引诱他说：“去河边可能会遇见雪山王子。”  
小旺兴奋地睁大眼睛，问他怎么知道。  
“他经常写到河水呀，钓鱼呀，什么的。”  
小旺握紧小爪子，用充满敬佩的眼神看着老金说：“对哦！‘镜水映层峦，锦鳞游树间’！还有那句‘青山做伴钓余晖’！老金你太智慧了！”  
老金翘起尾巴跳下树，说：“我要去钓鱼了，你来不来？”

13  
到了河边，老金折了一枝长长的柳条，让小旺摘掉上面的叶子，只在尾端留几片。然后他让叶子垂进水里，另一端用石头压好。  
老金教小旺：“我们在岸边等着，鱼会把树叶当成落水的飞虫，就会游过来，那样我们就能抓到鱼了。其实树叶不是最好的，最好的飞蝇是像你的尾巴那样的毛，所以将来你换毛的时候能不能帮我留着？”  
小旺点点头说：“当然可以了，我现在就可以去抓住柳条，把尾巴垂进水里。”  
“万一掉进河里会被水流卷走的！”  
小旺抓抓耳朵说：“小飞蝇钓小鱼，大飞蝇钓大鱼，你那么爱吃鱼，要钓就钓大鱼。我会抓得很稳，不会掉进河里的。”说着就要蹿出去，老金连忙伸出大爪子拦住他，拍拍他的小脑袋说：“一条大鱼很快就吃饱了，不如我们多钓一会儿。”

14  
天气逐渐变热，小旺攒了很多毛毛，用草系起来送给老金。他自己也喜欢上钓鱼，每次带几颗橡子，或者一颗大松塔，躲在河边的树荫里一边吃一边等，果壳就扔在水面上，也能吸引到小鱼来咬。如果困了就趴在老金的背上睡一觉，即便不说话也能相处得轻松又自在。  
虽然一直没等来雪山王子，但是经常能遇见棕熊贝奥。贝奥也喜欢吃鱼，他和老金挺熟的，显然经常一起钓鱼。  
小旺一听声音就想起来，贝奥就是那天那个向老金告密说自己用松塔砸他脑袋的家伙，虽然那天他被老金的尾巴挡着没看见，但他记得他的声音。  
老金称呼贝奥为小贝，混熟了之后小旺也这样叫他，老金说：“我的年纪可以叫他小贝，你成年了吗就叫人家小贝？”  
“我成年了！”小旺挺起胸脯。  
贝奥倒不在乎这些，“叫小贝挺好，听着就英俊。”

15  
有一天他们一起钓鱼的时候，老金逗小旺，“你猜雪山王子是什么动物？”  
小旺眨着又大又圆的眼睛想了一会儿说：“我猜他很高大，很安静，有些孤单，像只白熊。”  
老金点头说：“差不多，再猜。”  
小旺反应过来其实老金知道雪山王子是谁，他连忙开动脑筋认真思考，“雪山，高原，安静，独居，高原动物，难道他是……藏狐？”  
贝奥的柳条砸进水里，老金摇摇尾巴说：“我懂，我懂。”

16  
夏天将要结束时的某一天，小旺的情绪异常低落。老金递给他一颗橡子，他呆呆地抱着也不吃，贝奥递给他一小块蜂巢，他舔了一下叹口气又放下。  
见小旺丧失食欲，老金和贝奥都觉得问题十分严重，在他们的百般询问下，小旺终于回答说：“我的弟弟想要搬走，他说今年夏天短，天气冷得早，留在这里熬不过冬天。”  
老金默默坐下。  
“他说远处有一片四图松，有好多好多松子。”  
老金还是不做声。  
“他还说我们应该现在就搬走，早点去那边收集过冬的食物。”  
老金想起那只总说小旺是文盲的松鼠，原来是他弟弟。

17  
小旺搬走的那天老金早早去河边钓鱼，没去送他。贝奥，帕美和加加都去送行，加加给他摘了一朵口袋形的花，帕美在里面装满了橡子和松子，贝奥送给他一块松塔那么大的蜂巢，龟老远远地向两只松鼠摇了摇小树枝，连向来脾气不好的大黑鹅都朝他们振了振翅膀。  
小旺等了半天，见老金真的不来，他才磨磨蹭蹭地跟着弟弟出发了。

18  
贝奥在河边找到老金。“你应该送送他，他一直等你。”  
“反正送不送他都要走。”  
贝奥支起他的钓鱼柳条，“我们送给他很多食物，他们路上不会挨饿。”  
“他们就是为了食物走的，当然不会挨饿。”  
“老金，这件事不能怪小旺，他们毕竟是亲兄弟，而且跟着食物迁徙是动物的天性。”  
老金闭上眼睛不说话。  
贝奥沉默了一会儿，忽然说：“我还送给他几句诗。”  
“猜到了。”  
“想听听吗？”  
“随便。”  
贝奥大概猜得出老金为什么故作冷淡，他靠向身后的树桩调整出一个舒服的姿势，把两只熊掌枕在脑后，酝酿了一下情绪，然后用他低沉的嗓音念道：“一去三千里，”  
“那片四图松树林有三千里那么远吗？”  
“没有那么远，三千是个常用虚词，表示很多很多。”贝奥重新开始， “一去三千里，归期未有期。愿君加餐饭，”  
老金哼了一声。  
“常忆共游时。勿忘河边柳，长垂密密丝”  
老金一动不动地盯着水面，贝奥忍不住猜他是不是睡着了，忽然听他问：“那小家伙终于知道他的偶像是你了吧？”  
“没有，他没反应过来，他的小脑袋显然被其他什么占满了。”

19  
之后的几天，老金继续早出晚归，整天呆在河边钓鱼。贝奥默默数着，他已经错过今天第六条鱼了。  
贝奥递给他一块蜂巢，“吃点甜食，让心情变好。”  
老金看看蜂巢，没吭声，目光转向河面，这时一个奇怪的东西顺着河水漂过来，浮浮沉沉的像个葫芦。老金跳进水里把这个东西拦到岸边，发现这东西一头尖一头圆，硬邦邦，滑溜溜，好像一颗蛋。  
“这么大一颗蛋，够小旺吃一个月的。”  
老金用力甩了贝奥一身水。  
忽然他们听见小旺的声音说：“有吃的吗？给我吃吗？”

20  
老金又惊讶又高兴就忘了赌气，忙问他为什么回来了。小旺一指贝奥，说：“因为他！”  
老金原以为小旺是为了自己才回来，一听说居然真的是为了偶像，他的心情立刻变坏，叼住自己的尾巴不说话了。  
贝奥摊开熊掌，不知道做错了什么。  
“他说有三千里那么远！我想来想去，搬到那么远的地方，就不能经常回来看你们了呀！所以我决定不搬了。”  
没等贝奥开口解释，老金抢先把蛋推给小旺，“那这颗蛋就归你了，留给你过冬。”  
小旺开心得蹦蹦跳跳，老金伸出大爪子稳住他，然后舔了一下他头顶的毛。

21  
为了帮小旺过冬，老金在一棵巨大的科洛松树上找到一个废弃的鸟洞，小旺把鸟洞打扫得干干净净，一半铺上新鲜的干草和松软的苔藓，另一半做他的储藏室。贝奥用他的大爪子把小旺的蛋送进洞里。蛋的一边堆着松子，一边堆着橡子，还有一边堆着晾干了的浆果。  
整个秋天，小旺都在开开心心地忙忙碌碌，不光收集他自己过冬的食物，还用他灵巧的小爪子帮贝奥去掉鱼的内脏，然后用柳条串起来晾成鱼干。老金觉得鲜鱼更好吃，但是看他们俩准备冬眠准备得热火朝天的，觉得挺有趣，还帮他们捉了更多鱼。

22  
某个晚上，又忙碌了一整天的小旺趴在树枝上和老金聊天，为了过冬而长出更多毛的大尾巴垂着，随着夜风摇来荡去。老金坐在下面，伸着爪子玩小旺的尾巴。  
忽然小旺神神秘秘地说：“我怀疑贝哥不仅仅是一只普通的棕熊。”  
“还觉得他是坏熊？”  
小旺连忙否认：“我早就不觉得他是坏熊了，他帮我收集干果，还给我蜂巢吃，他是好熊，真的好熊！但是，其实我刚回来的时候就开始怀疑了，那个，贝哥他，是不是就是，雪山王子？”  
老金闲闲地舔舔爪子，“他就是呀。”  
小旺激动得坐了起来，一只爪子握成拳锤另一只爪子，“哈！我就知道！他不是普通的好熊！他是厉害的好熊！”

23  
秋天是收获的季节，小旺的树洞里堆满了食物，但他最喜欢的还是老金送他的蛋，生怕被偷走，每天晚上都要抱着蛋睡觉。  
老金问他什么时候吃他的蛋，小旺说：“那是过冬的蛋，要留到冬天再吃。”  
贝奥问他什么时候吃他的蛋，小旺说：“老金说那是过冬的蛋，所以我要留到冬天再吃。”  
加加要和其他树蛙一起去暖和的地方过冬，来道别的时候说：“你的蛋再不吃要坏掉了。”小旺说：“那是老金送我的蛋，我要留到最后再吃。”  
深秋的某一天，小旺的蛋真的坏掉了，蛋壳被从里面敲开，一个小脑袋伸出来，头上还顶着一片蛋壳。

24  
蛋壳里的小脑袋看见的第一只动物是小旺，小脑袋想：“原来我长这样，有一对圆溜溜的大眼睛，两只毛茸茸的小耳朵，还有一条漂亮的大尾巴。”  
但是小旺身后忽然出现老金的脸，小脑袋有点懵，“难道幼年的我长得可爱，成年之后就会长得那么严肃了吗？”  
这时老金身后又出现贝奥的脸，小脑袋彻底懵了，“究竟谁才是我妈妈？我究竟会长成什么样？”

25  
小旺、老金和贝奥也不知道蛋里孵出的小脑袋究竟是什么动物，他有两只后腿，两只翅膀，一条小尾巴，头上身上都是嫩黄色的绒毛，像只小鸡，但是没有鸟类的硬嘴。  
老金说：“小东西长得挺可爱的，可惜不能吃了。”  
小旺一听就生气了，老金都没说过他可爱，居然说这个小东西可爱！他决定立即吃掉这只小鸡。  
他凑近小鸡的脑袋，看见圆溜溜的大眼睛，下不去嘴。  
他又凑近小鸡的脖子，看见细细软软的绒毛，下不去嘴。  
他又凑近小鸡的肚子，看见圆圆的小肚皮，听见砰砰砰的心跳，还是下不去嘴。  
小鸡不知他要干什么，叫了几声：“安！安！安！”

26  
小旺想了想，既然不能吃，那么就先搞清楚小鸡究竟是什么。他把小鸡推到洞口，贝奥用熊掌捧着，他们一起去河边问龟老。  
龟老也准备好要冬眠了，反应有些迟钝。龟老的邻居大黑鹅老煤看了看奇怪的小鸡，吃惊地说：“这是what？”  
龟老也慢悠悠地说：“What，这是？”  
小旺有点想继续问what是什么，但是怕大家说他文盲，于是点点头说：“原来这是一只what，谢谢龟老！谢谢老煤！”

27  
因为出生在秋天，所以他们给小鸡取名叫秋生what。  
因为秋生what总是“安安安”的叫，所以大家也叫他安小鸡。  
安小鸡的蛋壳有大半个没碎，小旺把干草苔藓铺在里面，给他做了一个窝。  
然后冬天终于来了，动物们要么迁徙去温暖的地方，要么藏起来冬眠。小旺叮嘱安小鸡，排便的时候一定把屁股朝向树洞外面，然后就去冬眠了。  
老金觉得有些孤单，只好每天撕些肉条喂安小鸡来打发时间。安小鸡没有牙，肉条可以吞下去，坚果就只能等小旺咬碎了喂他。  
小旺每隔几天就会起来吃点东西，清理树洞，喂喂安小鸡，还要和老金一起晒晒太阳。老金御寒的毛又长又密，小旺几乎可以埋在毛里。

28  
好不容易冬天终于过去，山上冰雪消融，河水上涨，森林终于又恢复了生机。  
为了养活安小鸡，小旺积攒的坚果浆果早早就吃光了，所以他也早早结束冬眠，出去找吃的。经过一个冬天，安小鸡长得比他还高，食量也更大，幸好有老金帮他觅食。  
天气转暖，安小鸡走出树洞，站在树枝上吹风。他的绒毛全部消失了，嘴里长出牙齿，两只后脚长出尖利的爪，能够牢牢抓住树枝。他的翅膀也伸展开来，长出羽毛，还显露出他其实有两只前爪。他的尾巴又粗又长，但是像他的躯干和四肢一样没有毛。  
小旺和老金感叹，“What真是一个神奇的物种啊！”

29  
森林里谁都不知道what究竟是个什么物种。  
帕美见了他说：“虽然你的翅膀像鸟，但是你有牙齿！”  
贝奥见了他说：“虽然你的翅膀像鸟，但是你有四肢和长尾巴！”  
搬回来的加加见了他说：“这件事我们蛙都懂，幼体和成体之间差别很大的，而且改变形态又是集中在短时间内完成，但是不蜕皮的，叫做变态！”  
老金说：“那叫变态发育。”  
最后小旺说：“虽然像鸟又不像鸟，但是他的体温是热的，可以用来取暖，其他都无所谓啦！”

30  
有一天，安小鸡对小旺说：“我已经长大了，我不想叫安小鸡了。”  
小旺歪着脑袋看看他，说：“要不叫你安大鸡？”

\-- TBC --


	2. 2 of 3

31  
没过多久，树洞里就装不下安小鸡了，但他还不会飞，所以小旺给他在旁边的树枝上搭了一个又大又结实的巢。安小鸡的蛋壳留在树洞里，变成小旺的床。  
为了养活安小鸡，老金和小旺每天都要多捉几条鱼，用柳条串了带回来喂他。  
某天，小旺照常在嘴里塞满坚果跟着老金去河边钓鱼，但是到了河边之后，他只顾托着圆鼓鼓的两腮发呆。  
老金心里咯噔一声，问他又怎么了，他回答说：“我忽然想，不知道what这个神奇的物种能活多少个冬天，如果安小鸡活得比我们久，将来谁喂他呢？”

32  
老金伸出爪子拍掉他尾巴上的柳絮，“等他会飞了就能够自己觅食了，既然长了翅膀，将来一定能飞。”  
小旺觉得老金说得对，放下心来开始吃坚果。  
贝奥说：“老煤也有翅膀，但他不会飞。”  
小旺又担心起来：“他会不会被困在树上饿死？那太惨了！”  
老金忙说：“那样的话，我保证把他从树上弄下来，教他在土里刨虫子吃。”  
小旺又踏实了，用崇拜的星星眼看老金，觉得什么问题都难不倒他，真的好厉害。  
老金接着说：“老煤是鹅不是其他水鸟，鹅不会飞因为身体太重。”  
贝奥说：“当心老煤听见，拿翅膀扇你。要知道，连鳄鱼都绕着他走。”  
想起鳄鱼被老煤扇得屁滚尿流的样子，他们仨都用爪子捂着嘴嗤嗤嗤地笑起来。

33  
老金继续安抚小旺：“我们要耐心，要相信自然规律，想想你是多大才学会跑的，他还没长大而已，等他长大了一定有办法养活自己。”  
小旺觉得老金的分析思路非常有文化，又露出崇拜的星星眼，然后骄傲地说：“我断奶之后就跑得可快了。贝哥，你呢？”  
“差不多也是断奶之后，我小时候还会上树。老金，你呢？”  
“大概也是断奶之后吧。”  
小旺严肃地思考：“那么上哪去给安小鸡找奶吃呢？”  
贝奥憋着笑说：“我觉得请鸽子来教他用翅膀比较简单。”  
于是贝奥也收获到来自小旺的崇拜的星星眼。

34  
为了让安小鸡顺顺利长大成鸟，小旺请来帕美教他怎么使用翅膀，之后安小鸡就每天站在树枝上伸开翅膀迎着风练习。她还告诉他们，等翅膀硬了就可以试飞。  
又过了一段时间，安小鸡觉得自己扑腾得像模像样，跃跃欲飞了。小旺有点担心但更多的是期待，于是他让安小鸡朝向下山的方向挑一个开阔的角度站好，然后按照帕美教他的办法，跳上更高的树枝，大喊一声“预备！”然后飞身跳下用力踢在安小鸡的屁股上。  
然后小旺就被反弹得飞了起来。

35  
虽然安小鸡暂时还是小鸡，但显然小旺的体重不够踢飞他。小旺想去找老金帮忙，但是老金不在树上晒太阳，也不在河边钓鱼。加加说他看见老金和老煤一起往河的上游走，不知去做什么。  
小旺看看跃跃欲飞的安小鸡，再看看自己和加加的小身板，想来想去说：“我去找贝哥来帮忙！”  
小旺的意思是让贝奥用爪子推，安小鸡还以为要让那么大一只棕熊来踢他的屁股，于是连忙拦住小旺：“他，他，他，他不会上树！我，我，我，我自己跳！”

36  
安小鸡后腿蹬着树枝，翅膀呼呼扇扇地找感觉，呼扇了一会儿，他转头喊小旺：“你还得来踢我一下，不然找不到感觉。”  
小旺答应着跳上高处的树枝叫了一声，然后纵身跳下，安小鸡后腿发力蹬开树枝，树枝正好弹起来砸到小旺，小旺一个腾空转体搂住距离他最近的树枝，没想到树枝上风好大，等他睁开眼才反应过来，原来他搂着的是安小鸡的长尾巴，此刻正往下山的方向高速飞行。  
加加张大了嘴愣在原地，根据小旺的叫声，他估计飞行是件挺刺激的事。

37  
正在河边走路的老煤抬起头看远处的天空：“那是谁？听叫声不像本地鸟。”  
老金听着像小旺但不敢相信是小旺，他认真盯着看了又看，忽然严肃地说：“是小旺！”  
老煤惊讶地说：“What？”他不信松鼠会飞。  
老金的声音紧张起来：“正是他！不知道发生了什么，他正带着小旺……一起飞！”

38  
安小鸡向下俯冲滑翔了一段高度，然后咬着牙扑腾翅膀保持平衡，但是他不敢乱甩尾巴，因为他感觉得到小旺正挂在自己的尾巴上。  
小旺尖叫了一会儿之后镇定下来，觉得抱尾巴不安全，便一点一点向着脖子的方向蹭过去。安小鸡配合着让他抱住脖子，然后才放开手脚，用尾巴保持平衡，大胆地越飞越高起来。他飞得越来越熟练，加速，减速，爬升，俯冲，转弯，盘旋，好像他生来就属于天空。  
小旺第一次从高空俯瞰这片森林，河水蜿蜒流过，银色的水面反射着阳光，郁郁葱葱的植被覆盖着两岸的山坡。他还仗着胆子抬起头看向更远的远方，这时安小鸡说：“你……搂得……太……紧了……”  
小旺连忙放松手臂，把脑袋贴在安小鸡背上。  
安小鸡喘了口气，说：“别怕，我不会让你摔下去的。”

39  
安小鸡飞得尽兴之后决定回他们住的那棵科洛松树，然后他发现着陆比他想象的要难。他绕着树顶盘来盘去找角度，帕美飞到他旁边教他调整翅膀来减速，老金在树下盯着他们，加加紧张得不敢看，拿起老金的尾巴尖挡住眼睛，老金竟浑然不觉。连老煤都在底下喊：“用你的翅膀尖！最长最硬的羽毛！往反方向推！”  
最后安小鸡一咬牙一闭眼，一头扎进小旺的树洞，翅膀在树洞外面拍拍，没受伤，总算安全降落。  
小旺的四条腿都软了，晃晃悠悠地从他脖子上滑下来，然后倒在他的蛋壳床里闭上眼睛，大尾巴像被子一样盖住他的身体。  
安小鸡紧张地问：“你怎么了？要不要吃个松子？”  
小旺摇摇爪子，“我要睡觉。睡醒了再吃。”

40  
第二天早晨，小旺就又活蹦乱跳的了。  
安小鸡很高兴，跑来问他：“走啊！带你上天！带你飞！”  
小旺吱的一声蹿下树，藏在老金的大爪子底下不出来了。

41  
贝奥听说小旺受了惊吓，带着蜂巢和松塔来看他。  
“可我没受到惊吓呀，”小旺可怜巴巴地看着贝奥，“那样的话，这些吃的还能给我吗？”  
贝奥点点头，小旺开开心心地吃起来，耳朵和尾巴上的毛抖呀抖的。  
老金问他：“既然没受惊吓，为什么你今天不跟安小鸡一起飞呢？”  
小旺的嘴里满满的，一边嚼一边回答说：“昨天飞得头晕，恶心，我估计是传说中的晕飞鸡。而且今天再飞的话，就又不能吃东西了呀！还是钓鱼好，钓鱼不耽误吃！”

42  
提起钓鱼，贝奥问老金昨天鳄鱼是不是为了鱼的事搞集会。  
老金点头：“鳄鱼说河里的鱼是公共资源，所以为了公平正义，我们这边捕鱼的数目不能超过他们，否则超出的部分要分一半给他们。”  
贝奥说：“水鸟们吃的鱼比鳄鱼吃的小得多，不应该用条数计算！还有，假设鳄鱼从此开始不捕鱼，那么他们每天什么都不用做就能分走我们一半的鱼了！”  
小旺问：“鳄鱼说为了什么义？”  
老金回答：“公平正义。”  
“那怎么又变成鱼了？”  
贝奥气愤地说：“他们本来就是为了鱼！”

43  
与此同时，河的另一边，鳄鱼也在问老厄：“公平正义是什么？能吃么？”  
老厄鄙夷地看看他们：“公平正义不能吃！你们这些文盲！但是公平正义能抢来鱼！你不用公平正义压制他们，他们怎么会乖乖让你抢鱼？”  
鳄鱼们高兴地问：“那我们昨天公平正义了他们，他们今天就会乖乖给我们鱼了吧？”  
老厄没搭理鳄鱼，转头对旁边的蛇说：“大魔，去把训练好的那些斑点狗带过来。”  
鳄鱼不懂：“都公平正义过他们了，还要狗干啥？”  
老厄没好气地说：“不搞点威慑，谁跟你公平正义？你们这些文盲！”

44  
听说了这件事，安小鸡决定暂时先不练习飞行了，跟着他们仨一起去找龟老。  
他们到的时候帕美和飞鸟们、老煤和水鸟们也到了。加加和最大的几只蛙正在说他们看见河对岸出现了一条赤链蛇，他们预感这种蛇喜欢吃蛙类，所以很害怕。  
龟老说：“赤链蛇，很危险，对蛙类。”  
大家都用同情的目光看着蛙们，蛙们的目光变得呆滞。  
这时龟老继续说：“和鼠类。”  
安小鸡伸开腿挡在小旺前面，老金一爪子把他捞到自己肚子底下。  
“和小型鸟类。”  
鸽子们吓得忘了咕咕咕。  
“和幼崽，和蛋们。”  
所有动物都呆住了。

45  
按照老厄的指示，大魔带着十只斑点狗利用上游的浅滩过河，然后在水鸟们平时捕鱼的地方盯着。水鸟们被盯得非常不自在。  
大魔说：“不要怕，我们是来保护你们捕鱼的，只需要你们分一点鱼给那些可怜的饿肚子的鳄鱼就行。你们放心，绝大多数鳄鱼都是温和的，热爱和平的。”  
老煤跳上岸说：“滚！”  
大魔说：“我虽然也热爱和平，但你不要欺蛇太甚！”  
老煤低下头说：“滚！”  
大魔扭动身躯说：“我们可是来保护你们的！你们要是敢拒绝保护，就别怪我们对你们公平正义！”说着，他快速摇动尾巴尖，斑点狗们看见信号，都站起来对着鹅群龇牙咧嘴。  
老煤展开翅膀，用宽大的脚掌狠狠踩过大魔的身体，低着头冲向斑点狗。安小鸡也学着老煤的样子冲过去用翅膀扇，用脚踩，用嘴咬。  
老金和贝奥也去帮忙打狗，他们俩清楚自己的杀伤力，只想把狗和蛇撵回去。  
小旺一看大家都去了，他也冲过去，在一片混战里上蹿下跳，咬狗耳朵，抓狗脸，还利用身体矮小的优势抓住地面上被踩得晕头转向的大魔，在他的中段狠狠咬了一口。  
受伤的大魔和斑点狗吭吭唧唧地跑回河对岸，老厄摇晃着他的三角形的脑袋骂他们：“受点皮毛伤还好意思吭唧？你们有那么金贵吗？黑白毛就当自己是大熊猫吗？都滚回去睡觉！明天再去河对岸！”

46  
打跑了大魔蛇和他的狗，动物们再次聚集在龟老住的石头周围。  
龟老问贝奥他昨天有没有发现什么，贝奥严肃地回答说：“昨天我过河之后走了很远，在对岸的后山发现很多斑点狗，不止今天这十只。我还发现一只鱼鹰，狗们称呼他为杜爷。他们这次显然是有备而来。”  
蛙们盯着龟老，问鱼鹰是不是也吃蛙，龟老点点头，蛙们停止了呱呱呱。  
鸽子们也盯着龟老，龟老也点点头，鸽子们停止了咕咕咕。  
小旺也看向龟老，龟老再次点点头，小旺狠狠咬开爪子里的松子：“敢吃我，我就咬他！”

47  
老金和贝奥陷入沉思。他们俩的战斗力对付赤链蛇和斑点狗绰绰有余，但是对于空中威胁，他们能够自保，不过能不能保护小旺和其他小动物就只能凭运气了。  
安小鸡站出来说：“我会飞！我来对付鱼鹰！”  
老煤表示赞同：“我来教你用翅膀拍！”  
贝奥觉得这也许是个办法：“我来教你吼叫威慑！”  
老金想了想认为可行：“我来教你用四肢和尾巴格斗！”  
小旺看看他们再看看自己，说：“那我教你用牙咬？”

48  
第二天，大魔又带着斑点狗来盯水鸟们捕鱼，老金和贝奥就盯着他们，双方僵持着，水鸟们在旁边紧张地吃鱼。  
因为老金和贝奥担负起保护水鸟的任务，不能去觅食，小旺便带着安小鸡到河边，他自己抓着柳条，让毛茸茸的大尾巴垂到水面上，然后让安小鸡盯着，看见鱼浮上水面就用爪子抓。  
小旺还传授经验：“鱼能感觉到攻击然后突然下沉，所以抓的位置要比看见的低一些。”  
安小鸡觉得小旺懂得真多，点点头开始动爪，但他一开始总是急躁，没等鱼接近水面就抓，错失很多机会。  
突然一只大鸟出现在天上，看见他棕色的翅膀和脑后的白色羽毛，安小鸡立刻藏在一块大石头后面，让小旺躲在他的翅膀底下。  
“他只顾飞来飞去，难道他也在练习飞行？”  
小旺探出小脑袋张望：“我觉得他在查探地形，熟悉环境。”  
鱼鹰飞了几大圈之后忽然向着水鸟们捕鱼的河滩猛地俯冲，在一片惊诧的注视下从水里抓起一条大鱼，然后潇洒飞走。  
小旺呆呆地说：“我觉得他在吓唬我们……难道这就是传说中的空中威慑？”  
安小鸡觉得小旺懂得真多，说的都对。

49  
等鱼鹰飞走之后，安小鸡学着他的样子飞起来再俯冲到水面抓鱼，呛了几口水之后他终于抓住一条扔到岸上，小旺连忙用柳条串起来，很高兴老金和贝奥晚上不用饿肚子了。  
到了傍晚，老金和贝奥吃着安小鸡捕的鱼，听小旺绘声绘色地讲鱼鹰多么大，安小鸡学得多么快。贝奥担心地说：“你还是跟着我们吧，别再独自去河边了，今天幸好有安小鸡，万一哪天他不在旁边，你被鱼鹰捉去了怎么办。”  
安小鸡抬头挺胸说：“我每天都保护他！还有，我已经会飞了，叫我安大鸡！”  
老金说：“你得专心学习，勤学苦练，大家都指望你对付鱼鹰呢。”  
安小鸡不开心，小旺撕下一块鱼肉，跳起来塞他嘴里。  
老金说：“从明天开始你们俩跟我们一起，免得像今天这样，鱼鹰一出现，我们还得担心你们。”  
小旺眨眨眼：“所以你们都看见鱼鹰了呀？”  
贝奥忍着笑说：“我们看得不如你讲得那么活灵活现。”

50  
夜晚，老金在树上侧卧着休息。小旺靠在老金暖烘烘的肚子上清理皮毛，忽然他问：“我们会不会给安小鸡太多压力了？他才刚刚会飞，就训练他对付鱼鹰。”  
安小鸡坐在他的窝里说：“我已经是安大鸡了。”  
老金说：“他是我们的一员，我们都得承担起责任。”  
小旺想了想说：“就算安小鸡学得快，他在经验上还是比不过鱼鹰的吧？”  
安小鸡坐在他的窝里说：“我已经是安大鸡了！”  
老金说：“那你想不想像从前那样，白天捡橡子，钓鱼，晒太阳，晚上吃得饱饱的，清理清理皮毛，喂喂安小鸡，清点你藏的果子，或是唱唱雪山王子写的诗歌？”  
小旺慢悠悠地说：“想呀……当然想……但是安小鸡毕竟是你送给我的，好不容易养这么大，我怕他受伤。”  
安小鸡这次没吭声。  
又过了一会儿，小旺上树去睡觉，回树洞之前照例去拍拍安小鸡的脑袋，安小鸡舔了舔小旺的爪子，说：“别怕，我会变得很厉害的。”

51  
之后一段时间，老金、贝奥和安小鸡每天一同去保护水鸟，和斑点狗对峙之余轮流去捉鱼来吃，小旺就在他们周围活动。虽然活动范围有限，但好在随着天气逐渐变热，有更多浆果供他采摘。等大魔和斑点狗们回去河对岸，安小鸡就四处学习刻苦锻炼。  
斑点狗没有大魔的允许不敢吃东西，只能眼巴巴看着他们吃。终于有一天，一只斑点狗又饿又馋，看小旺比较好说话，就问他能不能把鱼头给他吃。  
小旺觉得狗们很惨，但也觉得不应该把食物给坏狗。没等他想好要怎么回应，大魔跳出来抽了那狗一尾巴，狗吭吭唧唧地捂着鼻子趴下，小旺觉得很气，跳起来咬住大魔的中段，老金、贝奥和安小鸡立刻站起来。  
大魔觉得很丢脸，叫喊着：“你们都别动！看我怎么收拾他！”  
于是斑点狗们都没动。老金、贝奥和安小鸡看小旺占据上风，所以也没动。

52  
大魔努力蜷曲身体想要咬小旺，但是咬不到。小旺本来没想把他怎样，咬了一会儿便松口跳到一旁。大魔觉得更加丢脸，新仇旧恨一齐涌上心头，于是他冲向小旺张嘴就咬，结果又被小旺咬住中段。  
鱼鹰察觉到这边有动静，飞到他们头上盘旋。  
大魔知道鱼鹰是来看他倒霉的，他可不想让老厄知道自己居然打不过一只小小的松鼠，上次是混战，这次不一样，这次事关他的威信，所以他又喊道：“你们都别动！我来收拾他！”  
斑点狗们都原地坐下，张开嘴伸出舌头看他们打架。

53  
鱼鹰见老厄眼前的红蛇倒霉了，心里暗自发笑，看了一会儿热闹之后才出爪帮忙。安小鸡一直盯着鱼鹰，见他俯冲下来，他拍着翅膀就迎上去。鱼鹰比安小鸡飞得更快更灵活，几下就闪开了他，然后他躲过贝奥的熊掌，晃过老金的扑杀，爪子一勾抓住大魔的尾巴飞上了天。  
斑点狗们齐刷刷仰头看天，天上一只鱼鹰在飞，后面一只怪鸟在追，鱼鹰爪子上挂着蛇，蛇身上挂着松鼠。  
又过了一会儿，他们都消失在河对岸的树林里。老金和贝奥对视一眼，立刻往上游浅滩跑去，准备过河去救小旺和安小鸡。  
贝奥对斑点狗们说：“他们都走了，你们也该回去吃饭了吧？”  
狗们目光交流了一下，一只貌似比较权威的狗点点头，领着其他狗往回走。贝奥便跟在他们后面，一起去过河。

54  
鱼鹰把大魔和小旺丢在地上，大魔灰溜溜地回去养伤，鳄鱼们看守着小旺。这时安小鸡也飞到了，掀翻了几条鳄鱼，但是还是没打过经验老道的鱼鹰，被击落在地。  
鱼鹰一脚摁着小旺，一脚摁着安小鸡的脖子，轻蔑地看着他们俩说：“我应该先吃你？还是该先吃你？看看你们有多少meat？”  
这时老厄的声音从他身后响起：“那只松鼠，交给狗们看管起来。另外那只，我来处理。”  
鱼鹰转头看着老厄，老厄用充满威严的语气说：“有什么问题吗，阿杜？”  
鱼鹰一脚踢开安小鸡，另一只脚抓着小旺朝后山飞去。

55  
后山的斑点狗把小旺关进一个小小的树洞里，用石头塞住洞口。小旺觉得自己惹了大祸，害得安小鸡也被抓住，不知老厄要把他怎样。  
洞里的小旺焦急地想办法，打算逃出去救安小鸡，洞外看守他的斑点狗们闲聊天，有一只说他看见大魔早早回来了，连爬都爬不稳，好像受伤了，“和很多天之前那次很像，今天可能又遇见了同一只野兽。”  
一只狗问其他狗：“那天你们有谁看见大魔怎么受伤的了吗？”  
众狗摇头，发问的狗得意地说：“我听说，那是一只巨大的野兽！超级凶残！”  
“对哦对哦！上次大魔休息了好几天！”  
“一定非常巨大！非常凶残！”  
“你们知道吗，大魔被那只凶兽吓坏了！有一次我守夜，听见他做噩梦，说梦话，他说‘我的腰！我的腰！我感觉不到我的脚了！’然后他就醒了，想起他自己是蛇，才长出了一口气。”

56  
斑点狗们没聊多久，就有另一只狗来喊他们去上游交接班干活，由他来继续看守。小旺听外面安静下来，就尝试着推洞口的石块，只听洞外的狗说：“你不要动歪脑筋！为了看守你，我都不能去吃饭！还得等他们吃完了来替换我，我才能去吃饭！”  
小旺觉得不能吃饭确实很可怜，就说：“我有松子，你吃不吃？”  
洞外的狗说：“松子太小了，我吃不饱。我好饿呀，每天都吃不饱，还得干活。你们为什么不给我们鱼吃？你们给我们鱼，我们就不用每天去盯着你们了！”  
小旺不懂，“为什么你们自己不去捉鱼吃？我们那边都是想吃什么就去找什么，自己找，自己吃，从来不挨饿。对了，你叫什么名字？”  
“我名叫科科。老厄说我们的工作不是捉鱼，而是让你们给我们捉鱼，如果我们捉鱼，你们就不给我们捉鱼了，所以大魔不让我们捉鱼。”  
“你们吃不饱，又不让你们捉鱼吃，那你们为什么还替他们工作？”  
科科思考了一会儿，说：“可能因为狗的天性是忠诚？”

57  
科科又说：“有时候浆果会偷偷出去找吃的，他不合群，但是挺厉害的。”  
小旺想起嘴里还藏着一小块蜂巢，就问科科吃不吃，“蜂巢可好吃了，香香的，甜甜的！”  
科科把鼻子凑近石头和树洞之间的缝隙：“让我闻闻！”  
他用力嗅了嗅，觉得小旺说的不假，于是移开石头。小旺把蜂巢放在他的舌头上，然后嗖的一下蹿上树，逃跑了。  
科科连忙把石头塞回洞口，生怕被其他狗和鳄鱼看见，然后他咂吧着蜂巢，觉得小旺挺好的，跑了就跑了吧。

58  
小旺被关在树洞里的这段时间，老厄把安小鸡领去一个小水洼旁边谈心，威胁他如果不乖乖听他说话，就让斑点狗把小旺吃掉，如果乖乖的，那么说完之后会放他们走。  
逃出来的小旺想到这边满地都是蛇和鳄鱼，还有一只厉害的会飞的鱼鹰，觉得他的小心脏嘭嘭嘭跳个不停。但是为了救安小鸡，他还是壮起胆子，挑枝繁叶茂便于隐藏的树冠跳来跳去，四下寻找起来。  
找着找着，他忽然发现地面上出现老金的身影，顺着他前进的方向看去就看见老厄和安小鸡。  
老金向他们靠近，喉咙里发出威胁的声音，老厄说：“我会信守承诺释放你的朋友，我说的话你回去好好想一想”，然后就爬走了。

59  
老金问安小鸡小旺在哪里，小旺连忙下树跳到老金旁边的石头上，用小脑袋蹭了蹭他的胡子，然后问安小鸡：“你怎么样？有没有受伤？”  
安小鸡呆呆地回答说：“我没事，我很好。”  
见他们俩都没事，老金便催促他们赶快飞着回去。小旺担心地问：“那你怎么办？”  
“我走着回去，估计小贝也快走到过河的浅滩了，他们打不过我们。你们赶快回家。”  
安小鸡的反应慢半拍，楞了一下才弯下脖子对小旺说：“坐上来吧！”

60  
经过这一番波折，大魔再没带着斑点狗出现，只有鱼鹰杜爷每天在他们头顶盘旋。  
正当动物们以为危机过去了的时候，他们发现河面变窄，鱼变少了。  
龟老说：“许多个冬天，我活过，河水如此少，这个季节，从来没有。”  
小旺说：“我听到斑点狗说他们在上游干活！可能是他们搞的！”说着他拉拉安小鸡的前爪，“我们飞去看看？”  
老金叮嘱他们注意安全，贝奥怕他们飞久了体力不支，塞给小旺一块蜂巢带着以防万一。  
为了躲开杜爷，他们先向下游飞，然后绕去后山，然后再绕回河边逆流而上。他们飞呀飞呀，后来终于发现河水流出上游峡谷的地方被一堆乱石堵住了，只有细细的水流渗过，旁边还有斑点狗看守。峡谷里水位变高，几乎形成了一个小湖。  
返回之前，他们停在远离斑点狗的一棵大树上休息，小旺从嘴里掏出蜂巢，掰下一角自己吃，把大的一块喂给安小鸡，然后舔舔爪子上残余的甜味，说：“你这些天怪怪的，老厄究竟跟你说了些什么？”

\-- TBC --


	3. 3 of 3

61  
安小鸡看着小旺的眼睛说：“你跟我说实话，你当初是不是真的想要吃掉我？”  
小旺吃惊地张开嘴：“老厄告诉你的？他怎么知道的？这件事说来话长，我们先回去告诉大家水坝的消息，然后再说你的事。”  
安小鸡觉得他的回答等于承认确有其事。“所以他说的都是真的？你本来并不想养我，因为我是老金捡来的，所以你才收下我，但目的是要吃掉我？”  
“你当时只是一颗蛋！”小旺搓着爪子解释，“不是所有蛋都能孵出小鸡，得有小鸡在里面才能孵出小鸡，当时谁也不知道你在蛋里面呀！”  
“可我一直以为你喜欢我！我一直记得破壳的那天，你来亲亲我的脸，又亲亲我的脖子，又亲亲我的肚子！”  
“呃，那个，我当时是想看从哪里下嘴吃掉你比较好……但是看你圆溜溜毛绒绒的很可爱，就没咬……”

62  
安小鸡的眼泪都流出来了，前爪托着脑袋，“那我现在不圆溜溜，不毛绒绒，是不是就不可爱了？你是不是又要吃掉我了？”  
小旺连忙跳上安小鸡的前爪，舔他的眼泪安抚他。“现在说你可爱也不合适了呀，你长得这么大，鳞片这么硬，我也咬不动了呀！我们先回去好不好？”  
“你居然嫌我硬！嫌我不好吃！”安小鸡哭得更凶了。  
小旺急躁起来，在他脖子上咬了一口，“好了好了，我吃过你了，你很好吃，现在可以回去了吧？我们还有任务，大家都在等我们的消息呢！”  
“你居然真的咬我！你心里只关心他们不关心我！只关心任务不关心我！我恨你！”然后他扔下小旺拍怕翅膀飞走了。  
小旺傻在树上，“喂！我要怎么回去呀？”

63  
安小鸡生气地飞了几圈，等他冷静下来，觉得把小旺丢在那么远的地方也不好，就回头去找，却发现小旺没在原地等他。他飞来飞去寻找小旺，但是树叶那么浓密，小旺那么小，他根本看不见。他试着喊小旺的名字，但是不知为什么没有回答。  
到了晚上，安小鸡飞回他们住的那棵科洛松树，发现小旺的洞里空空荡荡。老金问他为什么没和小旺一起回来，安小鸡说他把小旺丢在上游的峡谷，再回去找就找不到了。老金立刻站起来，一爪子扇在他的屁股上，问他为什么丢下小旺。  
安小鸡猜到老金会生气，但是没想到这么生气，显然老厄又说对了，老金最在乎的是小旺。他生气地说：“小旺养活我是为了吃掉我！”  
老金立刻反驳说：“他要吃的是你的蛋，你破壳之后吃了他那么多坚果，那么多鱼，他咬过你一口吗？”  
“他今天咬我了！”  
“那你就把他扔在那么远的地方？”然后老金气势汹汹地走了。

64  
安小鸡觉得他完蛋了，弄丢了小旺，惹恼了老金，以后大家都会讨厌他。他觉得老厄说的都对，老金和小旺互相关心，因为他们都是哺乳动物，他们养大他的目的就是有朝一日吃掉他。河这边没有他的同类，他既不是哺乳动物，也不是鸟类，他的头骨牙齿鳞片和长尾巴都证明他本应该属于河对岸。  
老金连夜去找贝奥，嘱咐他盯着河对岸的动静，保护这边的动物们。  
贝奥不赞成老金去找，“我去找比较合适，上游的峡谷还算我的领地，你去其他猫科动物的领地会很危险。”  
老金说：“万一小旺被困在树上，我能上去救他。”  
贝奥瘪瘪嘴，无法反驳。

65  
第二天早晨，安小鸡跑去河对岸的消息就传遍了森林。偷偷去河边捉鱼吃的浆果告诉蛙们，老厄给安小鸡取了个新名字，因为他的尾巴又粗又大，所以叫他大尾。  
还有一条小道消息，据说老厄也给杜爷取过新名字，叫大泰，杜爷嫌难听，显不出他的高贵，所以一直坚持用杜爷。  
河水变得非常窄，鱼不够吃，老厄让鳄鱼们把鱼囤积起来。  
失去安小鸡这个空中力量，河两岸都在杜爷的控制之下。大魔和斑点狗们忌惮贝奥，暂时还不敢进攻。  
老厄已经计划好了，他现在要让对岸挨饿，等到他们饿得不行然后再进攻，占领整条河。

66  
小旺听见安小鸡喊他，但是没回答，因为他发现不远处有一只猫头鹰，所以他不敢动也不敢叫。猫头鹰见天上有更大的鸟，暂时没敢动，等大鸟飞远了，猫头鹰和小旺便开始了一番追赶。最后小旺藏进一个树洞，猫头鹰守在洞外。  
小旺说：“我有一个重要的消息，要告诉我的朋友们，这次能不能放过我？”  
猫头鹰说：“我不信！”  
“我得赶紧找朋友们来拆掉峡谷的那个水坝，不然他们会饿死！”  
猫头鹰知道那个水坝，证明小旺说的是真话。“看你长得就不好吃，你走吧！”  
小旺向猫头鹰道谢，问她叫什么名字。  
猫头鹰闭上一只眼，“你可以叫我文姐姐。”

67  
小旺继续沿着河走，第二天，他遇见一只漂亮的啄木鸟。啄木鸟觉得小旺好可爱，她喜欢他又圆又亮的眼睛和蓬松的大尾巴，她想让他留下。  
小旺说：“我有一个重要的消息，要告诉我的朋友们，很遗憾，我不能留下。”  
啄木鸟说：“我有大大的树洞，里面铺满了清香的干草，你可以储存许多许多坚果，我还给你捉虫子吃！”  
小旺说：“我很感激你的好意，但是我真的不能留下。我得赶紧找朋友们来拆掉峡谷的那个水坝，不然他们会饿死。”  
啄木鸟很难过，“那你走吧。等你完成任务，一定要记得来找我玩，我的名字叫萨婷。”

68  
小旺继续沿着河走，第三天，他遇见一只害羞的小蜥蜴。小蜥蜴跟着他，但是又不敢靠近。  
小旺停住脚步，问小蜥蜴要不要吃个松子。  
小蜥蜴摇摇头说：“你的大尾巴好漂亮！我想把我的尾巴送给你，能不能把你的尾巴送给我？”  
小旺说：“你的尾巴也好漂亮，但是我的尾巴只有一条，掉了就再长不出来了。”  
小蜥蜴难过地叫了一声，转身走了。

69  
小旺继续沿着河走，第四天，他的松子全都吃光了，爪子也磨破了，这时天上又下起大雨。他想要继续赶路，但是又冷又饿，爪子也疼，这时他遇见了一只水獭。  
水獭给他在岸边找了个石洞，让他弄干身上的毛，还给他一块鱼肉吃。互通了名字之后，小旺一边道谢一边大口吃肉。  
水獭希瑞问他：“你的毛不防水，这样湿漉漉地赶路，有什么急事吗？”  
小旺说：“我有一个重要的消息，要告诉我的朋友们，我们得赶紧拆掉上游峡谷的那个水坝，不然他们会饿死。”  
“你们不能拆其他水獭的水坝！上游搬来新的水獭了吗？”  
“不是水獭的那种水坝，是用大石头全堵住的那种。”  
希瑞吃惊地说：“怪不得河水越来越窄，鱼越来越少！你快吃，等雨停了，我游水送你过去！”

70  
希瑞建议小旺等雨停了再走，不然他会生病的。但是他们等了一白天，雨一直下，小旺决定连夜冒雨赶路。  
于是在安小鸡丢下他的第四天晚上，希瑞带小旺走水路前进。她虽然不喜欢下雨，但她习惯昼伏夜出，皮毛也不怕湿，而小旺则又累又困，在她背上冷得直哆嗦。  
忽然，小旺觉得自己好像产生了幻觉，他仿佛听见老金喊他的名字。  
希瑞悄悄问他：“喊你名字的这个，是坏蛋还是朋友？”  
小旺颤抖着回答是朋友，希瑞便跳上岸招呼老金。老金飞快地跑过来，看见小旺湿得透透的，只剩一丁点大，连忙谢过希瑞，然后把他含在嘴里，去找地方避雨。  
在老金不停的舔舐之下，小旺逐渐恢复了体温，身上的毛也慢慢变干。他觉得很累，也很安全，然后他稀里糊涂的就睡着了。

71  
第五天早晨，小旺趴在老金的背上抱着他的脖子，小鼻子埋进毛里，温暖的气味让他安心。老金不敢跑太快，怕把他颠下去。雨虽然停了但天空并没放晴，浓黑的雨云在他们身后聚集。  
“上游峡谷有个水坝，上面还有斑点狗看守。”  
“我们回去找龟老和小贝商量办法。”  
“安小鸡生我的气了，我还咬了他……给他什么好吃的，他才能原谅我呢？”  
“我还打了他的屁股，估计他也生我的气了，这次恐怕不是吃的能解决的问题。” 老金那天晚上连夜跑出来，所以还不知道安小鸡去河对岸的事。  
小旺瘪瘪嘴，“连吃都解决不了吗？那可怎么办？”

72  
河对岸，大魔向老厄汇报他夜里偷偷爬过去的收获：“水鸟们都饿蔫了，只剩那个特别横的大黑鹅一直鼓励其他鸟坚持。但是，鸟嘛，没什么能耐，就是嘴硬。”  
杜爷低声说了句“文盲。”  
大魔没搭理他，接着说：“龟和棕熊挺坚强。云豹不在，听树蛙说他出去了。”  
在老厄眼里老煤他们都不足为惧，现在他有绝对制空权，河水又浅又缓，鳄鱼能直接过去，他可以把斑点狗都派去守卫水坝。河对岸能打的只剩贝奥一个，他觉得是个好机会。  
“知道老金什么时候回来吗？”  
“我也这么想，就继续偷听树蛙说话，谁知有一只突然说要唱歌！呼唤云豹快回来！唱得太难听了！要不是怕暴露行踪，我恨不得一口把那只蛙吞掉！”

73  
安小鸡知道那首歌颂老金的歌，他小的时候，住树洞睡蛋壳的时候，小旺经常唱那首歌哄他睡觉。他摸着脖子上小旺咬过的那片鳞，心里不是滋味。  
三天下来，他看得出大魔和杜爷之间嫉妒争宠，老厄鼓励他们暗中较劲。老厄还给他承诺，说占领河对岸之后，他想吃什么就吃什么，看谁不顺眼就吃谁，还可以报仇把小旺吃掉，但是他并不想吃小旺。  
他还认识了斑点狗科科和他的好朋友雷雷，知道了他们从来都吃不饱，鳄鱼们养他们的目的是让他们干活。小旺从没饿着他，还为了给他找吃的早早结束了冬眠，冒着寒风去觅食，他记得小旺把冻得冰冰凉的小爪子塞到他的翅膀底下取暖。  
安小鸡非常生气，如果小旺不承认曾经想吃掉自己，他就不会丢下他，也就不会惹恼老金，也就不会跑到河这边，也就不会不得不打他曾经的朋友，总之都是小旺的错！

74  
小旺被丢下的第五天，老厄向河对岸发起了进攻。河面已经非常窄，河水又浅又浑浊，鳄鱼们和剩下的几只斑点狗直接过河，冲向对岸。  
杜爷重点对付龟老，但是龟老藏在石头缝里，每次他一靠近就拿树枝抽他的爪子。大鹅们饿得没有力气，打不过鳄鱼。鸽子们冒着被杜爷攻击的风险飞着抵抗鳄鱼，用爪子抓，用尖嘴啄，但是没什么用。鳄鱼们数量太多，贝奥一个逐渐低挡不住。  
老金和小旺听见叫喊声，急急忙忙跑进战场。老金让小旺躲起来，然后冲过去和贝奥一起打。小旺看见他的朋友们被鳄鱼欺负，气得直咬牙。这时大魔看见他，飞速冲上来报仇，没想到被斑点狗浆果踩住尾巴。小旺抓住机会毫不犹豫地跳上去，狠狠咬住大魔的中段。 

75  
大魔怒喊：“咬他！快放开我！去咬他！”  
浆果没搭理他，转头对小旺说：“上次你替我的兄弟出头，这次算我替他还你。”  
大魔更加生气，他吸取上次的教训，见科科和雷雷在附近，就喊他们来救自己。  
科科和雷雷不像浆果，他们没亲眼见过小旺咬大魔，所以和绝大多数斑点狗一样以为伤到大魔的是个凶猛的巨兽，没想到居然是一只小松鼠。科科还一直记着小旺给他吃好吃的蜂巢，如今又发现小旺这么厉害威猛，所以他高兴得直摇尾巴，根本没搭理大魔。  
雷雷见他最好的好朋友对小旺摇尾巴，就也跟着摇起尾巴来。  
浆果见状松开大魔跑出战场，回头对小旺挤挤眼睛说：“如果谁问起，就说我被大黑鹅打死了。”然后很快消失在树林深处。

76  
这时候安小鸡也发现了小旺，向他们飞来。大魔便喊他帮忙：“大尾！快抓住这只松鼠！大尾！快！”  
小旺吃惊地张开嘴，大魔趁机摆脱他，然后转身就要反咬一口，但是被安小鸡一脚踩住头，一脚踩住尾，直挺挺砸在地上。  
大魔疼得大叫：“我的腰！要断了！我的腰！”

77  
小旺吃惊地问：“大尾？你改名叫大尾了？”  
“是！”  
小旺指指地上的赤链蛇：“他喊你来抓我？你跟他一伙的？”  
安小鸡一激动，下意识地攥紧后脚：“我和他是同类！”大魔在他脚下哼了一声。“我决定加入老厄和鳄鱼们了，因为他们是我的同类！将来我想吃什么就吃什么，看谁不顺眼就吃谁，谁都休想吃我！”  
小旺的大眼睛蒙上一层水光：“就算我想过要吃你，那其他动物呢？谁亏待过你？帕美和老煤教你飞，老金给你鱼吃，贝哥给你蜂巢，他们哪里对不起你了？”  
安小鸡说不过小旺，气得直哆嗦：“他们都是你的朋友！总之都是你的错！”  
小旺也气得哆嗦，跳起来用小爪子照着安小鸡的脸一通乱拍，一边跳一边拍一边叫：“好好的鸟不做，非要去做蛇！还敢改名叫大尾！大尾比大鸡好听吗？你要跟老厄走，就先把我喂你的坚果干果还给我！把鱼肉鱼干还给我！全都还给我！”

78  
安小鸡觉得打得挺响的，但是不怎么疼，看来小旺并没伸出利爪，所以他也没反击，只是硬着头皮咬着牙，握紧爪子默默承受。  
在河对岸观战的老厄发现老金回来了，鳄鱼被他和贝奥一起打得屁滚尿流，大魔看样子已经昏过去了，大尾救了大魔但是被小旺缠住，发挥不出战斗力。眼看占领不了河对岸，老厄便命令他们撤退。  
他们撤走之后，龟老领着河这边的动物们躲到森林里一起商量办法。大家一致认为，只有让河流恢复宽阔的水面，又深又急的水流，才能让鳄鱼和狗们无法再进攻。  
贝奥力气大，能搬动大石头，所以他去上游拆掉水坝。水坝上有很多斑点狗看守，老金想去帮他，但是他们俩至少得有一个留下保护大家。  
小旺想了想说：“带上科科和雷雷一起去，到了先骗其他斑点狗，就说老厄让他们回来打我们，等他们都走了，再拆水坝。”  
科科和雷雷高兴得摇尾巴：“旺哥给我们安排任务了！旺哥接受我们了！”

79  
商量好之后，贝奥立刻出发。知道水坝的具体位置，他可以走捷径，以他的速度去上游峡谷只需要两天。  
老金带领动物们撤退到半山腰，还搬来很多大大小小的石块，预备防守反击。小旺跟着忙前忙后。  
到了晚上，所有动物们都去休息。小旺跳上树，路过安小鸡的窝，他生气地跳进去踩踩踩。然后回到他的树洞，看见安小鸡的蛋壳，他生气地想把蛋壳扔出去，但是想了想又放下了。最后他气闷地爬下树，问老金能不能让他蜷在身边过夜。

80  
小旺贴着老金的肚子窝成一团，闷闷地说：“我今天又打了他，他再不会原谅我了吧？”  
“他已经是安大鸡了，他的选择是他的选择。你什么都不欠他。”  
“哦。”小旺觉得老金说的肯定是对的。“我还担心贝哥，那段路好凶险。”  
“那段路对你来说凶险，但其实那片森林都是小贝的领地，而且他没有天敌。”  
小旺呆呆地说：“对哦！”  
老金用下巴蹭蹭他的小脑袋说：“你辛苦好几天了，早点睡吧，旺哥。”

81  
他们搬石头的时候，老厄在对面暗中观察，发现棕熊不见了。他猜到贝奥是去找水坝，但是认为他沿着河道走要走好几天，而且他一只熊打不过那么多斑点狗。老厄还认为他们搬石头没什么用，一旦石头用光，他们又饿又累，又少了棕熊，就完全不是鳄鱼们的对手。于是第二天，他又命令鳄鱼们发起进攻。  
第一波鳄鱼进攻，水鸟们把石块从半山腰踢下，砸得鳄鱼们头破血流。  
第二波鳄鱼进攻，杜爷和安小鸡从空中配合，但是半山腰树木茂密，他们没办法俯冲。鸽子们趁机飞过去攻击他们的翅膀，小旺站在树上用松塔砸他们的脑袋。  
杜爷猛拍翅膀喊大魔，让他爬上树收拾松鼠。大魔的伤还没好，现在他一见小旺就腰疼，所以他装模作样地说着“那边战况好激烈我去看看”，就溜走了。

82  
杜爷一怒之下不管那些树枝，强行飞着追击小旺，老金便飞身上树拦他，一爪子挠掉杜爷几根羽毛。  
安小鸡见状便去追小旺，小旺在浓密的树枝间跳蹿得像飞一样，甚至比飞行更快更灵活，于是他就被小旺引着离开了战斗前线。  
水鸟和鸽子们见空中没有了威慑，就开始继续扔石头，鳄鱼们又被石块兜头盖脸一通砸。  
云豹像一只金色大鸟一样在树枝间跳跃，杜爷被打掉好几根毛，无奈放弃战斗，改去天空中盘旋。  
安小鸡有四条腿，既能飞又能跑，对小旺穷追不舍。  
小旺给自己打气：“坚持住！贝哥一定能拆掉水坝！”

83  
贝奥他们昨天白天出发之后没多久就遇到雨，道路泥泞湿滑，减慢了他们的速度。雨时大时小一直没停，贝奥心里着急，怕老厄他们再打过来，就决定连夜赶路。  
科科和雷雷跟着他，累得直吐舌头。  
雷雷说：“旺哥的朋友太厉害了！”  
科科说：“对呀对呀！太厉害了！不愧是旺哥的朋友！”  
雷雷说：“我们跟着他们，将来一定能吃饱！”  
第二天早晨，雨还在下，他们透过树叶远远看见水坝。科科和雷雷累得腿打晃，问贝奥能不能歇一会儿。贝奥也累得够呛，就点点头坐下。  
刚坐下没多久，远处忽然传来轰鸣声，他们抬头看去，只见水坝的石头一块一块被水流冲走，眨眼的工夫就没影了。  
贝奥马上想到下游的动物们，连忙往回跑。科科和雷雷互相看了一眼，打着晃跟着贝奥往回跑。

84  
安小鸡在树林里连飞带跑追小旺，老金想去帮忙，小旺大声喊他：“我没事！你去打鳄鱼！”  
安小鸡喊：“放弃吧！你们打不过鳄鱼的！”  
小旺反驳他：“鳄鱼也是鱼！猫科动物专门吃鱼！你个文盲！”  
安小鸡见他一边兜着圈子飞跑，一边分心跟自己吵架，就很生气：“我警告你，别低估我的战斗力！”  
小旺说：“我不！”  
“你现在投降，我们还能做朋友！”  
“我不！我才不跟冷血动物做朋友！”  
“我才不是冷血动物！你给我站住！”  
“我不我不我就不！你自己要去做蛇，我不喜欢你了！”  
安小鸡楞了一下，“那你以前喜欢我吗？”

85  
老金听他们俩这意思还有挽回的余地，觉得只要安小鸡回头做鸟，小旺还是会原谅他的，所以他转头对安小鸡喊：“不然为什么把你养这么大？吃蛋是松鼠的本能，他并不是针对你！”  
安小鸡生气：“你就知道向着他！你根本不懂！他要吃的又不是你的蛋！”  
老金有点犹豫，但还是决定说出来：“这个嘛，他曾经想吃来着。”  
安小鸡不信，龟老在旁边说：“真的，那件事，但我的劝说下，吃掉，最后并未。”  
老煤也说：“那天的事我都看见了，是真的。”  
安小鸡傻眼，转头对小旺喊：“你有我还不够？居然还想吃其他的蛋！”

86  
这时，小旺感觉到脚下的地面突然震颤，树蛙们也骚动起来，听力灵敏的老金警觉地看向声音来源的方向，只见浑浊的水流携裹着巨石和断木从远处河道袭来。  
鳄鱼们也听见轰隆隆的声音，吓得他们连忙撤退。水鸟们很高兴，猜测一定是贝奥那边成功了，他们不怕水，便一哄而上，追打鳄鱼。老金连忙跑去拦他们：“别追！危险！”  
洪水的速度极快，鳄鱼们刚跑到河床上就被洪水卷个正着，水鸟们来不及躲避，也被洪水冲散，拼命拍着翅膀求生。老金躲得勉强还算及时，没有被卷走，但是被水流带得越漂越远。

87  
小旺追赶着老金跑到河边，飞身抱住老金的大尾巴，跟着他漂了一会儿，终于用后脚抓住一段不太粗的树枝，勉强稳住。老金的四肢够不到任何足够粗壮的树枝，没办法借力，只能在水里扑腾。小旺死死抱住老金的尾巴，但是水面逐渐升高，他们即使不被冲走也早晚要被淹死。  
安小鸡不假思索地飞过去救他们，杜爷立刻飞去拦截叛变的安小鸡，他们俩在空中厮打起来。安小鸡的经验远不如杜爷，还着急去救小旺和老金，结果右前爪被杜爷钩子一样的尖嘴撕开一道又长又深的伤口，疼得他大叫，对着杜爷劈头盖脸一通拳打脚踢。

88  
杜爷虽然讨厌安小鸡，但还不想为了老厄去拼命，见他这么凶悍，就踢开他飞得远远的。  
安小鸡连忙飞向水面，抓住老金的大尾巴，奋力往上飞。对他来说，老金又大又重，他只能咬紧牙关拼命拍打翅膀，顾不得还在流血的右前爪。  
好不容易把老金和小旺放在山上安全的树顶上，安小鸡又飞去救其他水鸟。杜爷又要来拦他，鸽子们一起飞过去缠住杜爷，不让他靠近安小鸡。  
小旺见他辛辛苦苦养大的安小鸡被杜爷咬得血淋淋的，翅膀上都沾了血，就很生气。正好看见大魔挂在不远处的树枝上，便跳过去咬他，吓得大魔嗷嗷叫着跳进水里，宁可被冲走也不敢让小旺靠近。

89  
看守水坝的斑点狗们见水坝没了，觉得任务已完成，就地解散，成群结队觅食去了。  
到了晚上，水位逐渐稳定，河面变得比以前更宽。  
大魔历尽千辛万苦爬回对岸，鳄鱼没剩下几条，老厄看着水面生气。岸边飘着很多死鱼，幸存的水鸟们终于吃饱了。  
安小鸡坐在他的老窝里，伸出爪子让小旺给他舔伤口。  
小旺的气还没消，让他自己舔。  
安小鸡说：“我舔不着，脖子疼，你咬的！”  
小旺接过他的右前爪，一边舔一边絮絮叨叨数落他。安小鸡静静听着，觉得有希望得到小旺的原谅。  
老金在旁边劝：“他救了老煤他们，你也打过他一顿了。”  
安小鸡大力点头。  
“我又没真打！你自己说，打疼了吗？”  
“不疼不疼！一点儿也不疼！”  
老金给他一个“你是不是傻”的眼神。  
安小鸡连忙喊疼，小旺瞪他，他只好说：“杜爷……咬的……伤口，疼。”

90  
这时贝奥终于跑回来，见他的朋友们都还在，他才长出一口气，靠着小旺住的那棵大松树坐下休息。加加在旁边叽叽呱呱地给他讲白天发生的事。  
小旺见他回来了，高兴地跳下树。  
“贝哥你太厉害啦！这么快就拆掉了水坝！不是说有两天路程吗？”说着拖来一条大肥鱼让他吃，见他只顾喘气，便问：“你怎么累成这副熊样？”  
贝奥回答说：“不是我拆的，我远远看见溃坝，就赶忙回来找你们。”  
小旺吃惊得张大嘴，“贝哥你好厉害！看一眼就把水坝看崩溃了！”  
贝奥乐了，拍拍小旺的头顶，谢谢他送来的鱼。  
又过了一会儿，科科和雷雷也跑回来了，发现有很多鱼可以吃，他们高兴地趴在地上喘气。  
“这下终于能吃饱啦！”  
“旺哥的朋友们果然好厉害啊！”  
“不愧是旺哥的朋友！”  
“旺哥最厉害！”  
从此他们幸福地生活在一起。

\-- The End --

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anakin is actually a little dragon with two feather wings.


End file.
